cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Doc
Doc is an elderly gray cat with green eyes. They are The Forest Colony's doctor. Personality Doc is a wise cat who enjoys sharing their knowledge of herbs and nature. Also prefers to stay out of colony politics and welcome outsiders. Den Doc’s den is by the east town entrance, with three trees nearby. A scent of herbs and flowers wafts from the den. Daily Routine 6 AM - Stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Salmon *Rabbit *Bass *Black Hare *Marigold *Valerian Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“You know, I don't believe we've met before. / Name's Doc, and I look after the sick and wounded cats around these parts. I've got herbs, medicines, and remedies for just about every kind of ailment you can think of. / If you're ever feeling icky, inside or out, you come and find me. I've got whatever you need to get back to tip-top shape! / Pleasure to meet you. I'll be seeing you around, I'm sure.” *: ''- Doc, Intro'' *“Would you look who it is... / Now what's the big idea? Why are you even here anyways?” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Did you need something from me? / You know, maybe it's best if we didn't. - Sometimes, two cats just don't hit it off right, y'know?” *: ''- One star'' *“Hey there! How are you doin' today?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“How's (Name) doing today? Here for business, or here to chat?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hey, there's my friend (Name)! How've you been lately?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Good to see you, (Name)! Here to chat for a bit? I've got time for you.” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= *“TBA” *: ''- Doc, Red Rose'' *“TBA” *: ''- Doc, Shiny Trinket'' Greetings (Dating) *“I'm a lucky ol' cat, getting to see you today. How have you been?” *: ''- Doc (White/Blue)'' *“It warms my heart to see you in a good mood. I really am a lucky cat.” *: ''- Doc (Green/Yellow)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Doc (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *"I'm gonna love you forever, name. I'm so glad we get to spend our lives together." *: ''- Doc (Married)'' Dating *“TBA” Married *"Don't worry if you make a mistake. Let me tell you a secret about ol' Doc's love. / It's a love without end. You could never do anything to disappoint me." *: ''- Doc'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Don't suppose you know how to set a bone, do ya? / It's not so important right now, but someday you might need to know how to do somethin' like that. There's a whole wealth of stuff to be learned out there! / Stay sharp, and always look for ways to educate yourself, (Name).” *“I think one of the healthiest things we can do in our lives is to take risks. / Are they scary? Sure, but so is everything that's worth while. / The trick is that you gotta believe in yourself every step of the way.” *“I'm always happy for a spell with anyone who's got the ear for it! / Fair warning though, folks have told that ol' Doc can be a little long-winded, if you know what I mean. / There's never been such a thing as a stranger to me, and that's a promise you can count on! Feel free to stop by and chat any time.” *“Seems to me like you're the type of cat with a lot of energy. / That's a good thing! Ol' Doc's not energetic as once I was. You better appreciate what you've got!” *“Sure, I'd be happy to speak with you for a while. Making friends is one of the most important medicines out there. / If you find some good friends that'll treat you right, you've got it made for yourself. That's the best medical advice I can possibly give.” 3 Stars *“I may not look it now, but ol' Doc used to be a great swimmer. / I'd swim all throughout the Forest Colony. I used to train my muscles over by the Rushing Rocks. I'd weave in and out of those big boulders that block the water's flow. / Sometimes I still dip my paws in the stream that runs through our home here, but it's just not the same.” *“I think it's high time that cats started realizing that there's life all around them, if they know where to look. / There's so many roots, plants, and trees that get ignored by everybody as they go about their business. But I believe nature's got a whole lot to teach us, if we're listening.” *“I used to be young and rambunctious like yourself, you know. Used to roam wide and far in search of trouble! / And, of course, I found it all the time. Mind that you don't stray too near to the other domain's homes, now. They're fiercely protective of their land!” *“(Name), I'm sure you've got a lot going on in your life. But sometimes it's important to just take a step back and slow down. / Stop and smell the roses, you know? It'll do wonders for your perspective. / Took me far too long to learn that little secret about life. Hope you'll pick it up quicker.” *“When you go out into the forest, make sure you take note of the living things around you. / There's all sorts of trees, for starters, and they've all got different names and features that make them unique. / Then of course there's the bushes and herbs that grow along the ground. Many cats owe their lives to the properties of some of that greenery.” 4 Stars *“Hope your day's been going as smoothly as mine, (Name). / You ever wake up and just know that it's going to be a great day, but you can't quite place your paw on why? / Well, now that you've shown up, I know why!” *“I'll bet you go out hunting pretty frequently. / Mind that you respect your prey. That mouse you're pouncing on may be small, but that doesn't mean it won't fight if you back it into a corner!” *“You know, I enjoy having you around. Seeing you wandering here and there from a distance is really enjoyable for me! / You bring a sort of life, a sort of energy to this domain. I'm glad you're a part of it.” 5 Stars *“My favorite color's orange, and has been for some time now. When I was little I liked how bright and powerful it was, but now that I'm old I've got another reason. / The bloom of the Marigold is a vibrant shade of orange, and it's from the Marigold that I make a lot of my healing remedies. / So I've made a new association for orange in my mind. Caring for wounded cats and making them feel better? There ain't nothing more beautiful than that.” *“You know, I’ve talked with Mayor once or twice recently. That cat’s got a real mind for history, if you couldn’t tell, and there’s a lot of history involved with our humble little colony. / Trick is, more often than not there’s some competing stories to explain the same sort of thing. Mayor and I have been trying to piece together what really happened when our group moved out east from where they used to be. / Anyways, if I know you right, (Name), then I know I must be boring you! I’ll let you get on with your business.” *: ''- Doc'' |-|Gifts= *“I happened upon a spare (Item) this morning, thought maybe you could use it. / It's yours now. Have a good one, (Name)!” *: ''- Doc Gift'' *“Hope you found a use for that thing? Heavens know I couldn't.” *: ''- Doc, After Gift'' *“I happened upon a spare item this morning, thought maybe you could use it. / I'd give it to you, but looks like your hands are tied at the moment. Come back later and I'll hand it over.” *: ''- Doc Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Thanks, but you should really save some things for yourself, partner! I've already taken too much from you today.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Oh my! This is too good a gift for Doc, (Name). Thanks so much!!” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Wow! Thanks for thinking of me, (Name)! I love these.” *: ''- Love'' *“What a swell gift, (Name)! You're a real partner!” *: ''- Like'' *“Aw, you didn't have to do that! Thanks a bunch, (Name).” *: ''- Neutral'' *“I hope it doesn't offend you to say so, but this really isn't the sort of thing for me, y'know...” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Well now, that's just rude. Why would you give me that?” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Healing= *“Well, let's see about that...” *: ''- Diagnosing'' *“I can treat you fully for (#) Mews, if you'd like.” *: ''- Full Healing Cost'' *“I can treat you fully for (#) Mews, if you'd like. Or, I can just give you a small dose for (#) Mews.” *: ''- Full Healing/Small Dose Cost'' *“There you are! All better. Stay out of trouble now!” *: ''- After Full Healing'' *“Hope that'll be enough for now. Stay safe out there!” *: ''- After Small Dose'' *“Alright, come back anytime. Stay healthy!” *: ''- Cancel Healing'' *“You look fine to me! I can't heal you if there's nothing wrong with you.” *: ''- Heal at Full Health'' |-|Weather= *“When I was younger, I used to look up at the clouds and pick out what each one looked like. / See that one down on the horizon? That one looks just like you, (Name)!” *: ''- Doc, Cloudy'' *“You see all this fog? Some cats say this is what it looks like to go blind. / I hope I never have to find out if that's true or not! Wouldn't be so easy to treat my patients if I couldn't see them.” *: ''- Doc, Foggy'' *“Ain't the sky pretty today? Such a deep blue. It's like the whole world ain't got nothing to worry about on days like these. / I'm glad to share it with cats like you!” *: ''- Doc, Sunny'' *“Try to stay dry as best as you can today. When the cold rain gets into your skin it can cause all sorts or respiratory problems. / If you have to go out, stay under the trees whenever possible!” *: ''- Doc, Raining'' *“Glad it's finally warmed up a bit. Seems more and more cats are getting sick when it's cold out. I'm just happy to know that everyone looks to be doing a-ok!” *: ''- Doc, Summer'' Winter *“All this snow sure is making it mighty cold here in the forest. I wouldn't mind being a bird and flying away somewhere warm for a spell!” *“My my, I ain't seen a blizzard this bad since I was a little kitten. / Stay inside if you help it today, (Name). It would do you no good to go out and freeze.” *: ''- Doc, Blizzard'' *“Sometimes I gather up the snow and use it on a wound to stop the bleeding. It's no fun to gather it up with my paws, though! / But it sure is pretty to watch it fall from the sky, ain't it?” *: ''- Doc, Snow'' |-|Festivals= *“I saw so many new plants growing near the temple this year. Perhaps they have healing properties?” *: ''- Doc, Spring'' *“The festivals are an important time to exchange knowledge with the other colonies' doctors. There's plenty to learn from others!” *: ''- Doc, Summer'' *“The blackberry bushes are starting to wither. That means there's not too much longer to gather Goldenseal for the winter...” *: ''- Doc, Autumn'' *“I'm here to see if there's any new sicknesses that have been spreading in the other colonies. That way we can prepare!” *: ''- Doc, Winter'' *“Let’s all have a good time today. It doesn’t matter who wins or loses.” *: ''- Doc, Game Rival'' *“Now don’t overexert yourself, ok?” *: ''- Doc, Game Teammate'' |-|Misc.= *“Hey (Name), you feeling alright? I can take a look at you if you'd like. / I really do think some medical attention would do you wonders right about now.” *: ''- Doc (Player Low Health)'' *“Have you been eating right, (Name)? Us cats need a good, regular diet. / Make sure you have plenty of meat in your belly. I worry about you, partner.” *: ''- Doc (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Outsider= *“Hey, partner! I hope you’ve found the Forest Colony hospitable enough during your visit. I certainly don’t mind you bein’ here. / I try not to get too wrapped up in all that colony politics stuff anyway.” *“How was your trip to the Forest Colony? Hope our guards and fighters didn’t scare you off.” *“I may be a doctor, but Mayor tells me I can only tend to cats that our colony trusts. There’s other healers in the other colonies that can do what I do for the others, I’m told.” *“So Sarge let you in? That’s mighty kind. Always feel free to stop by and chat with me if you’re in the area.” *: ''- Doc'' |-|Hide= Portraits Doc-veryhappy.png|Favorite/Love Trivia *Before the v1.3 update, Doc was a non-marriageable cat. *Doc's portrait was used for a cat named Falcon in early game versions.Cattails Dev Livestream #5 References Category:Cats Category:Doctors Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Forest Colony